


A Tale of Two Kings (or two fools)

by Junnie_my_love



Series: Wonhui in love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canon inspired, non-au, two points of view, with a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnie_my_love/pseuds/Junnie_my_love
Summary: Wonhui go alone on vacation for the first time. A fluffy wonhui fic, from an unexpected change of plans to 96 line´s vacations.





	A Tale of Two Kings (or two fools)

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up one day with a huge craving for wonhui fluffiness, almost a month ago. They were so cute together during DWC promotion activities, that they became my newest svt ship obsession, and from it my first fic was born, lol.  
> I never imagined wonhui would get stronger from then on, these past few weeks were a shipper's heaven!.
> 
> I am really sorry for any grammar mistakes! english is my second language (latin carat here <3).

After the succesful ending of "Don´t wanna cry" promotions, Pledis booked separate vacations, in different dates for members born in 95´s, 96's, 97´s and the maknae line of 98 and 99 year. The objective was to make their time off more balanced which would allow the group to continue concert preparations and activities. The destination for Svt's 96 line was Bangkok, and they were going to be there for 2 full days.

Rumors about the trip spreaded quickly and each member of the 96 line had a very different reaction upon hearing about it:

Woozi, had gotten a streak of inspiration for seventeen´s next title song recently, so he decided as soon as he heard about the trip that he wouldn´t move an inch from his studio, because he was sure the song he had in mind was going to be the best yet.

Hoshi was extremely passionate about a series of doodles he found in his old choreo notebook. He felt he could use them for his hurricane solo performance in the upcoming concerts, so he was barely sleeping and kept himself hurdled on the dance practice room.

Jun, had always wanted to go to Thailand and had even talked about his desire to visit the country during fansigns. He wanted to know everything he could about the country, foods, places, words, so he was extremely excited when he found out about the trip.

Wonwoo, would have preferred to stay and rest after so much activities during the last promotions, but wouldn´t pass the chance to clear up his mind doing something else than practicing. More than anything, he was looking forward to the friendly 96 line group outing to get things to normalcy, after the awkward incident he had with Jun last night.

+++

The night before was a normal one for Seventeen members, they had just finished practice and the guys were spending time here and there in the dorm, sleeping, eating, listening to music, or just relaxing.

In the living room, Vernon, Mingyu, Jun and The8 were watching a drama, while Wonwoo was snuggled with a book on the sofa, in the farthest part of the room.

Suddenly, Wonwoo saw that Jun got restless about the events unfolding in the drama and started persuading Vernon to play the gummy worm-pepero like game with him to which Vernon curiously quickly complied.

Wonwoo had always felt strangely protective of Jun, but lately, against his better judgement, he was experiencing this type of feelings more strongly. He always tried to rationalize them the best he could, telling himself that he didn´t want Jun to get too distracted playing around with the members, which would affect his performance, or make him commit a mistake, but sometimes it was for seemingly innocent things, expected to be done around a group of very close friends.

Sadly for him this time was no different. He found himself spying the innocent game over the book he was reading. He stared and stared with an ugly feeling in his stomach increasing, watching how each time they played, their lips were getting closer and closer to each other, too close for him to bear it, to saw Jun playing like that with another person.

Without warning and surprising even himself, he stood up as quickly as he could, grabbed Jun by the wrist and led him to the nearest room, a room that Seventeen members used mostly as a deposit, but was recently cleaned and revamped by Mingyu and The8.

“Oh, what's going on Wonwoo?”, Jun said, kind of surprised while being pulled by Wonwoo to the room.  
Wonwoo didn´t reply and avoided his gaze all the while, afraid to let his feelings known in his eyes.

He closed the door, staying close to it, with a sightly startled Jun now right in the middle of him and the door, “ _crap_ ” Wonwoo thought - he hadn´t planned farther than the desire to separate them, in fact he didn´t think at all.

He fixed his gaze at the place his hand was on Jun´s wrist, feeling upset and at the same time regretting being upset, a little dazed about his own turmoil. He always managed to settle his emotions well before, this time however, it wasn´t easy at all.

“What´s going on?”, Jun said curiously this time. Jun didn´t seem to mind the interruption of the game with Vernon, abruptly as it was, he trusted Wonwoo and just thought he had another idea of things to play, something urgent to say or do together. However, the sight before him, was starting to puzzle him.

“Whaaaat~” Jun whined, shaking his body in a kind of cute exasperated way, along with Wonwoo's hand, still attached to him. “If you don´t want anything, I am going back to play”.

The sound of this statement waked Wonwoo up from his little shock,  
“No, wait”, Wonwoo said, locking the door from inside.

He wanted to tell Jun the truth, that he brought him here because he didn´t want him to play that game with Vernon anymore, that he rather have him stay right here with him doing anything, but couldn´t say it, because that kind of possessive thought, even though it made sense to him, seemed ridiculous to say out loud, since they were nothing but very close friends.

To his dismay, he couldn´t think of any other convincing excuses because Jun up close in front of him was looking especially handsome right now. He was wearing a loose white shirt and his black haired bangs were down in a fluffy mess, his lips moist, with a pretty pink glow, looking sweeter than the candy he was eating just a moment ago.... Suddenly, Wonwoo could only think of wanting to kiss him and all his unexistent logic capabilities at the moment made it seem like that was the perfect thing to do right now to make Jun stay.

Wonwoo took a step forward, holding Jun´s cheeks between his hands, and planted a kiss on his lips, with more strenght than he intended. A startled Jun put his hands on top of Wonwoo´s, and then started kissing him back.

Not stopping, Wonwoo´s left hand moved to the back of Jun´s head, while softly running his fingers through his messy hair with his other hand, caressing Jun's jaw and chin. Jun´s hand brushed softly down Wonwoo´s chest, then grabbed his waist to pull him slowly closer to his body.

Their chemistry was undeniable, quickly sinchronizing their kissing rythms like they had practiced a million times before, changing paces harmoniously, the kiss seemed almost like a dance. For both of them, it was like they were on their own little world, something they were used to feel while being together and playing, but this time it was different, going forward forgetting all about their boundaries of friendship.

Face to face, their lips lingered close to each other after the kiss, so close that their bangs were slightly brushing. They both had soft and contented eyes fixated on each other. Suddenly, Jun out of amusement or nervousness at this sudden situation, started giggling. He just had playfully punched Wonwoo on his shoulder, when Vernon interrupted them, knocking loudly at the door.

“Hyung!, what happened? the door is locked.”

Wonwoo´s mind suddenly got back to earth. Sort of panicking, he had the automatic reaction of getting closer to Jun´s right ear and said

“You tell this to someone else and you are dead”.

“I know, I know” blurted out Jun, bent over laughing now while he stumbled out of the room. He passed by Vernon saying “Oh hi, Vernon~” like he hadn't seen him all day, then happily went his own way.

Wonwoo followed behind him out of the room, giving the most displeased glare at Vernon while he was passing by, a face the younger one had seen very few times before directed towards himself. He didn´t dare ask anything further about what happened to Wonwoo, and quickly moved away.

“ _What have I done!???_ ” Wonwoo thought, back in the safety of his room. Even though the kiss felt great, he was upset that he let his emotions overule his head, and his head was now full of possible consequences of his actions in the near future.

All his life he tried to rely on planning and thinking throughly before acting, which got him the reputation of being slow about things, but sure enough he didn´t plan that the night would include a making out session with Jun.

He was slightly grateful of Jun´s reaction though, not making a fuss about it, he thought it was sort of characteristic of him. Maybe, he thought Wonwoo was just playing, without any importance.

Wonwoo felt that would be a relief, since it meant their relationship could stay intact... simply ignoring the situation for a while would suffice, but at the same time, the possibility that Jun might be thinking like this made him feel a strange sadness as well.

 +++

When Pledis announced to the four of them that the trip for 96 line would become just a trip for two for Wonwoo and Jun the reactions were more than interesting.

“It´s too bad that you guys can´t go, but don´t worry we will bring you presents. Jun said “Mmm, what should I buy for you Woozi?.

“Nothing” Woozi said with a hint of sadness, possibly remembering the time he asked a similar question to Jun once. Woozi now wished to turn back time, because the situation meant that Wonwoo will have so much alone time with Jun, but he already said so forcefully he wasn´t going to move. On top of that he couldn´t bear to change his stance now that he managed to get Bumzu on board with his project for a few days, even making him cancel his own vacation plans.

Hoshi on the other hand was indifferent about the whole situation, he looked impatient to get back to work and to find a way of excusing himself from the short meeting. He happily told Jun to bring him and the rest of performance team souvenirs, then proceeded to tease Wonwoo about how he would introduce himself to the fans with his deep voice if they got recognized and how he would use his opera singing voice alarm to wake Jun up.

Wonwoo of course teased his best friend back and was grateful that their exchange succesfully help him conceal some of his conflicting emotions produced by this turn of events.

He couldn´t believe he will now have to be alone with Jun for 2 days. He was kind of glad that Jun was acting like his usual self since the morning, even trying to play fight with him, which Wonwoo ignored, since he was feeling very awkward, to say the least.

It wasn´t all normal for Jun, though. He was grateful that his acting skills allowed him to easily collect his emotions when he really needed, but more importantly he had sensed from Wonwoo´s plea to not tell anyone about their kiss, that he wanted their relationship to stay the same.

Even though the prospect of being more than friends with Wonwoo made him inmensely happy, he didn´t want to mess up on his wishes or his trust.

Jun, being an extremely smart and observant person, knew Wonwoo well and was aware about his “protectiveness”. Jun never made a big deal about it, brushing it off. He understood Wonwoo was a reserved person, difficult to get to know quickly, but when he finally gets the time to be comfortable with people, he _really_ do like them and Jun always found that aspect kind of cute.

Jun on the other hand, wasn´t prone to feel jealous about other persons, he valued his own freedom highly and wanted the same for others. On the rare occasions he ever felt jealous about someone, his method to cure it was to proactively go and do something charming to get back the person´s attention, which always worked perfectly. Thinking about it, Wonwoo´s own method was similar, just far more extreme, direct and straight to the point “ _just Wonwoo being Wonwoo_ ” he thought. “ _Time will tell what will happen_ ”

Luckily for Jun, he always had an excelent relationship with time. Always prefering to live in the present, he could easily find positive things to focus on, and he was now filling himself with excitement about finally going to Bangkok and do all the things he wanted to do, eat delicious food and play all day.

That night, none of the four boys could sleep, the pair was scheduled to leave immediately in the morning. Woozi was pouting and sulking heavily the rest of the night and most of the members didn´t exactly know why his title song lyrics were becoming a little heartbreaking, Hoshi was practicing without rest, now dragging Dino to practice the hurricane choreo with him. Meanwhile Jun was too excited and Wonwoo too anxious to sleep.

 

The morning came bright and clear and the two boys were ready to leave the dorm.

“Let´s go Junnie!”, Wonwoo said as they left. He was feeling inmensely more relaxed now. He had spent the night devising the perfect way for making things easier between the two of them or at least ease their communication and awkwardness during this trip.

They were walking towards the meeting place for the airport ride, when Jun suddenly put an arm on Woonwoo´s shoulder, closing it with his other arm in a slight piggyback, slight hug and started telling him all the things he wanted to do in Bangkok. Wonwoo couldn´t help smiling softly at Jun while he talked so happily and so close to him. Wonwoo felt his heart would burst, but at the same time Jun always had a way of making him feel comfortable, so just like that, they got into their usual vibe of friendly interactions.

“First, we have to go to the grand palace, the temples, the floating market, a fan told me to try the delicious food over there, also I need to buy Minghao some new earrings to show off in our world tour, also I want to go to...”

“Wow Junnie, you want to do all that?" Wonwoo said, suddenly interrupting him "We will only have two days you know? We have to do stuff that I want to do too”. Wonwoo said, smiling while Jun was looking at him attentively with the loveliest eyes, close to Wonwoo´s right cheek. Wonwoo proceeded to explain with his usual calm but happy tone, the plan he had envisioned last night that he was eager to share now.

“You remember how in One Fine Day in Japan we chose a king who was in charge while the others simply followed along with his way of doing things. Let´s make it as that in our trip too”.

“Ohh, that´s a great idea!”, Jun replied immediately.

“So, the first day you will be the king and we will go and do whatever you want, the second day I will be the king so I´ll make the schedule that day… Okay?.

“Okay~!!”, Jun said jumping up and down, already excited of the idea of bossing Wonwoo around and make him do silly things.

Meanwhile, Wonwoo just started filling his head with all sorts of ideas he could muster to do with Jun with his second day powers. He had loved the taste of absolute power during the time he was King in the reality show and he intended to fully use his chance this time as well.

Later that day they arrived on Bangkok safely and excitedly. King Jun dragged Wonwoo by his hand all around the city. Excited about all the things he was seeing, sometimes he talked very fast to him or in difficult chinese words without noticing it, which made Wonwoo break into a smile all the time.

“Jun ah~ what are you even saying?” Wonwoo said once, smiling fondly at him while Jun just carried on happily.

Jun, originally wanted to heavily boss Wonwoo around, but he was having so much fun with him, that he completely forgot about it and just opted to fulfill the basics: making Wonwoo call him Your Majesty, threaten him into laughing at all of his bad jokes and puns, making him sing and dance aju nice with his deep voice to fans who recognized them in the middle of the street, making him pay for all the snacks and drinks he wanted.

Wonwoo made an effort to appear a little grumpy on most of this moments but watching Jun so happy afterwards, made him feel strangely proud and satisfied about himself.

By the end of the day, Wonwoo was completely tired of all the sightseeing done. They got back to the hotel very late and he just managed to shower and crashed inmediately on the bed with a quiet smile after an exhausting but happy day.

While he was dozing off, he felt Jun slipped on his bed, complaining quietly that he couldn´t sleep alone on his huge room. Jun settled in as delicately as possible, almost on the edge of one side of Wonwoo´s bed, as to not wake him up. Wonwoo was too tired to protest, nor that he wanted to though.

 

The next day it was King Wonwoo´s day.

The day started for Jun with an odd romantic vibe, both all alone in a beautiful hotel room with breakfast in bed arranged by the maid (a wonhui shipper who had been secretly stalking them since they arrived).

Jun was reminiscing how they woke up together mysteriously on a cuddling position, with Wonwoo too close to his body, almost fully spooning him with his hand on Jun´s waist. He mentioned it to Wonwoo, but he denied the situation profusely.

“Why would I want to cuddle with you!?” Wonwoo said, to which Jun wanted to answer right back: well, you did kiss me senseless a few days ago, but he figured that would make things uncomfortable and they had been having so much fun to turn things awkward now, so he just punched him hard and let the matter go.

Nevertheless, Jun´s heart was fluttering, admiring their coupley scene now, both comfortably next to each other in bed. Eating silently for a while, he decided to put all of his romantic thoughts on the back of his mind for a while and go ahead enjoying the day.

“So, what does Your Majesty want to do today?” Jun said in a sing song voice to Wonwoo. He was actually eager and excited to continue the roleplay.

“Well, I want to do many things today, so be prepared, you know how my ruling style is.” Wonwoo answered in a playful tone.

Jun laughed, remembering Wonwoo´s ruling style. How he got him to cook and of course dance for him in their latest reality show. If it was dancing it was going to be ok, he loved to dance anyway, as for cooking Jun said “Well, at least I won´t have to cook for you this time” grinning while putting a delicious bite of fresh pancakes on his mouth.

Wonwoo smirked suspiciously at Jun´s comment. He surely won´t have to cook this time but Wonwoo had plans for a lot of things that he wanted Jun to do for him. Sadly, Wonwoo felt he wouldn´t be able to even articulate most of them, for the cheesiness that involved his ideas.

On top of that, after experiencing the natural happiness that surrounded the first day, he had started to feel that any romantic thing he could compel Jun to do with his kingly powers would seem boring now, _meaningless_ , since it wouldn´t come from their hearts naturally.

“ _Where is the fun in that_?” Wonwoo thought and at the same time he was thinking, “ _I can´t believe I am thinking like this now that I have absolute power at my disposal_ ” “ _Jun was merciless to me yesterday, It is only logical that I should take advantage too_ ”. He was in an annoying conflict that he didn´t considered before, while devising his two king´s day plan. Nevertheless he wasn´t short on ideas.

 

After they finished breakfast, they were both in a great mood and Wonwoo felt he could start right away.

“So, your first order of business as my slave......” Wonwoo said enthusiastically.  
“Slave!!? Jun replied a little shocked but was completely ignored by Wonwoo, who carried on  
“...is going to be to read me a book.”

“A book!?? We are not going out?” Jun asked puzzled.

“Out? You want to go out now? After you dragged me around town all day yesterday, I don´t think so.” Wonwoo said  
“Oh ho!, don't complain or I will process you for treason, I am the King today remember”, Wonwoo added this time, in a very deep voice, for his King impersonation.

“Ehhh no, no, I mean, yes! of course let´s read a book!, but where can I find a most magnificent book to read to Your Majesty?”, Jun said changing his tone.

“As a matter of fact, I brought many” Wonwoo said, signaling his bag.

Jun's mouth gaped at the sight of Wonwoo´s bag, he had plenty of books he was clearly in the middle of reading.

“Ok, so which one do you want Your Majesty?”.

"Just bring whatever, hurry up" Wonwoo replied clapping his hands in a haughty mocking manner, then patting the bed at his right side as to invite Jun there.

“Ahhh! Yes I am coming…mmm there are so many, which one will be good?", Jun holded his head, "ok ok, so this one, The Little Prince”.

“Ah, that suits you well, though!” Wonwoo said happily with a cute smile this time.

Jun accomodated himself beside Wonwoo, holding the book with both hands while Wonwoo slightly rested his head and left hand in his chest, settling himself in a position that allowed him to look at the book as well. Most of all, he wanted to hear Jun's deep voice up close.

“ _Mmm, perfect_ ” Wonwoo thought, all settled and comfy now.

“Ok, start! He announced loudly.

Jun started reading the book out loud, clumsily reading some words sometimes, which made Wonwoo chuckle. He calmly corrected him or explained the meaning when needed, smiling and turning to make eye contact with Jun sometimes.

As time proceeded, they were both getting more comfortable.

Jun was skeptical of this at first but now he thought the moment was lovely. Not only it was an activity that Wonwoo adored but it was also helping himself with his pronunciation, which had gotten much better recently, precisely because he had been talking and playing a lot more with Wonwoo this past few months. Remembering this, he adjusted the book to free one hand to softly stroke Wonwoo´s hair. The unexpectant Wonwoo quickly got shivers down his spine and without wanting to, a low approving sound escaped him.

“You must have been a cat on your past life” Jun told him, chuckling. Wonwoo slightly blushed and pressed Jun´s chest with his arm to shift a little in his place to get more comfortable, unknowingly making Jun´s heart skip a beat.

 

Wonwoo congratulated himself after the roaring success of his first order. He managed to get one of the important things he wanted to do off his list, somewhat safely. If he continued like this, he might be able to get most of them down, he thought.

 

“Your first order of the day was easy, but don´t worry I am just getting started” he said carrying on.  
“I know~ what's next, Your Majesty?” Jun asked. Tired and sore after all the walking around yesterday during his King´s day, Jun couldn´t imagine how Wonwoo was feeling. He figured it was fair to do all the things he wanted nicely.

“Well, well, your next order will be of course, a massage”.  
“Ok, lay down your highness!” Jun said in an instant, kind of seeing it coming.  
“What? Not to me!” Wonwoo said “ _I_ will be the one giving you a massage" then immediately rolled Jun over on the bed to get full access to his back.

"Really!?" Jun said loudly, blushing a little.

"Oh hoo! Why are you acting so surprised!? Do you perhaps doubt about this King´s kindness? I have always been a King who knows how to take care of his subdites!" Wonwoo replied.  
“Pfftt” Jun laughed at Wonwoo´s silliness, “Your highness!, you are the best, your highness, I will follow you forever!”.  
"Hmph! don´t overdo it!" Wonwoo said, starting the massage a little roughly on purpose, to match the phrase.

Quite focused now he began massaging from his shoulders, down to his back, then to his thighs, not missing any part of Jun´s muscles. “ _It is not that I am doing this for weird reasons_ ”, he explained to himself like he needed an excuse on his head, “ _I just want to show him I can be as good as he was, giving massages out in OFD_ ”, “ _That´s right, I researched about this a lot, it is natural I would want to show it off, maybe he can pick something up on my technique, and learn a thing or two_ ”.

To his shock, Jun started to moan loudly when he was working a particular sore spot in his back. Wonwoo actually never thought he was any good at this. As much as he loved to hear Jun's voice, he couldn´t bear to hear the sounds Jun was making anymore, since his heart was getting too stirred, so he decided to move on.

“Ok... so...now”, Wonwoo said, tapping Jun´s back multiple times as to signal the end of the massage, moving away from him as naturally as possible “let´s just prepare for lunch” he added simply.

As it was usual with seventeen members, food was a common neutral topic, as they always were getting hungry quickly.

“Yeah! Where are we going to eat?”

“Eh?” Wonwoo said, still dazed about what just happened.

“We are going out right?”.

“Of course not, we are ordering room service” Wonwoo answered nonchalantly, crossing his arms on his chest. He glanced sideways to catch Jun´s reaction. Junhui was slightly pouting but when Wonwoo completely turned towards him, he inmediately changed his demeanor adding some weird aegyo to his response “Yes your majestyy!”.  
Wonwoo could had swear he almost died from his cuteness.

 

They both took the opportunity to shower and agreed to meet at the time the food was coming. Wonwoo, was losing hope now, if anything, his feelings toward Jun were getting stronger. Maybe they really wouldn't be able to be normal friends again. Not that he was so sure that _that_ was what he wanted though. Jun on the other hand, was puzzled as to why Wonwoo's activities were kind of focusing more on him than to the King himself. He had been so kind all day, he always was, but under the King's arrangement this behavior was unexpected to say the least. Something… was off.

 

Upset that Jun came back looking dazzling like a just showered angel, Wonwoo decided to just watch _anything_ on the tv until the food arrived. Time was passing by and Jun was getting impatient on the late food delivery.

“Wonwoo-yah, I am hungry”.  
“Me too”.  
“I am hungryyy”, Jun said opening his mouth widely on Wonwoo´s shoulder, as if he was going to bite him.

“Stop complaining, that´s an order”, Wonwoo told Jun, grabbing his arm to bite him slightly hard.  
Jun flinched with the small bite, and inmediately tried to grab Wonwoo´s arm to really bite him good this time.  
“Ah really! You come here now!” Wonwoo exclaimed.

As usual they started play wrestling on the bed to see who could manage to bite whom. After a long, intense battle, Jun finally managed to bite the tip of Wonwoo´s fingers and celebrated laughing loudly at his victory. Wonwoo saw an opening to get an inmediate revenge now that Jun was distracted and instinctively knocked him down on the bed, straddling him on top of his waist, shooking Jun.

Interlocking their fingers on both hands, Wonwoo launched himself forward to put them neatly at the bed at the sides of Jun´s head, then lowered himself near Jun´s right cheek, and gently started biting Jun´s neck, going up to nibble on his ear. Jun blushed profusely and could only giggle at all the tickling sensations.

Wonwoo suddenly stopped and untangling their fingers, dropped himself sideways closely next to him. Jun turned his head to his side and noticed that Wonwoo was staring at him with the most passionate glint in his eyes. Jun´s heart was racing, unsure of what was happening. He kept eye contact with Wonwoo who was a few inches away from him, waiting to see a reaction. Sure enough, Wonwoo suddenly softened his gaze and brushed Jun´s hair out of his face with his right hand. Not letting Wonwoo´s hand left his hair, Jun immediately hold him, shifting his body sideways to face Wonwoo´s. As near as he was to him now, he planted a soft kiss on his lips and smiled at him. Closing their eyes they both continued right were they left that night on Seventeen´s dorm.

Among the things Wonwoo had envisioned for his second day, he had to admit he hoped to kiss Jun once again, but none of the elaborated things he thought would lead to it, were as perfect as this was. Forgetting everything else now, he just wanted to be fully in the honesty of the moment. Sooner than later they both started getting lost on their bodies, kissing every inch they could reach, fumbling to get out of their clothes, clumsily but surely managing to get their romantic fantasy fulfilled.

 

They never heard when the door was knocked for the food delivery and luckily the maid shushed the restaurant staff as soon as possible, probably excited that things seemed to be going well since the pair never left the hotel this morning.

Not wanting to move even an inch from bed, Jun and Wonwoo were watching a movie now, which was mostly an excuse to continue cuddling. Wonwoo was giving soft kisses at Jun´s head, noozled on his neck.

“Sorry I got you inside this room all this time, you probably were bored out of your mind before” Wonwoo whispered softly to him.

Jun chuckled at this nonsense. He gave him a quick kiss and stared up at him, with the brightest smile and sparkling eyes, like he was looking at the most precious thing in the world. Jun never knew before why Wonwoo loved to be indoors all the time, like he was ignoring that all of the things outside existed, but being here with him like this, for the first time ever he understood exactly what he felt. The difference was that he wasn´t ignoring the world, but his world now was right in front of him.

At the sight of Jun´s bright smile, Wonwoo finally felt his heart settled and the puzzle that was his own head and emotions completed. Absolute power meant nothing to him now, the only power he was interested to have and master was the ability to make Jun smile like this.

“ _Instead of the role of a King, a devoted knight fits me better_ ” Wonwoo thought. It was a role he never considered he would relate to, but using whatever power he had for someone he truly loved, made him feel like the most powerful person in the world.

  
“ _Ah, so this was what I wanted all along_ ” he thought.

 

 


End file.
